dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
World War
General Description World War is a feature that was added in the Version 3.0.150 update. it allows demonstration of your Alliance by waging war against rivals to stake your territorial claim on World Map. Construct a Command Post to pack full of loot as you reap the spoils of war. Design a war base and save multiple unique layouts to test your might. Conquer the globe on an epic scale with matchmaking up to 50 VS 50. Requirements To be part of the World War, you'll need to have these pre-requisites: * At Iron Age or above * In an Alliance of 10 or more members * Build a Command Post ** Tap on Store ** Tap on Army tab ** Select Command Post * Opt into battle (default is set to On) ** Go to your Alliance Gate and tap the gate ** Tap Alliance button ** Tap on the "WAR" button and make sure it's green Starting a World War Only leaders and co-leaders can start a World War * At the home base view, tap on the War button (to the right of the Battle/Peace Treaty button) * Tap "Begin New War" * In the combatant selection screen, tap on the number of members you want in the war ** Wars start with a default minimum of 10 members and increments of 5 afterwards up to the max of 50 * Tap on Start Search * You will be paired with a team with a similar makeup War Overview World War is a two-days struggle between two alliances for global domination. The alliance that earns the most stars will be victorious. Earn some loot immediately during battles and acquire bonus war loot for winning battles at the end of the war. Planning Day Donate troops to War Bases for extra defense during the entire war. War Bases defend using the same buildings found in your town. They can be arranged separately and keep the resources in your town completely safe during a war. During this time you can alter your base, donate troops, & research at the library and blacksmith. War Day Combatants make their two best attacks against the enemy alliance. You can only attack a War Base once and only the best attack against each War Base counts. Earning stars is important! Wonder replacements and Revolutions during War Day will not take effect on your War Base until the next war. Global Combat War attacks do not affect medals or peace treaties. Blessings in your town have no effect on War Bases or war attacks. The highest level General will automatically defend the Castle on a War Base. When you attack, you can keep the loot you get, but as a defender, you never risk your own treasures earned elsewhere in the game. War Results Once the war is over, there is a five-minute grace period to allow any active battles to be completed. Your war loot will be delivered to your Command Post after the grace period. The winning alliances will receive all of their war loot. The losing alliance only receives a small portion for their efforts. You can see a detailed view of the war by hitting the report button. Gallery Tips and Tricks * Donate to your Alliance members both in the War Map and Alliance Chat. It's best for high age players to donate to the lower age players. * Scout(visit) enemy bases to get an idea of their defenses during planning * Attack opponents in your Age range * You can only attack an opponent once * Peace Treaties and Blessings have no effect in World War * Make sure to attack with a full army and tactics * There is no cooldown between world wars, a second war can start right away after the five-minute grace period. * You can have 3 different War Base templates. Experiment with a variety of layouts until you find the one that best suits you! * Don't idle during combat! The game will become inactive and it will be considered a defeat. Trivia Category:World War Category:Alliance